


Family Kitsune

by Kyuubi16



Category: Family Guy, Naruto
Genre: Canon Rewrite, Crossover, Crossover romance, Doggy Style, F/M, Het, Heterosexuality, Kyuubi16, Missionary Position, Multi, Reverse Cowgirl, Romance, Sex, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 17:25:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 20,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10644582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyuubi16/pseuds/Kyuubi16
Summary: Naruto ends up in Quahog and decides to just mess around a bit and have fun instead of his usual business. During this 'vacation' the overlord takes interest in a certain girl who has suffered from an abusive father and neglectful mother.





	1. Chapter 1

Family Kitsune

0

Powerful Naruto

00000

NarutoxHarem

00000000

Story Start

0000000

The Hero's Reward.

That's what it was called when someone of noterity or legend committed a great justice in their world. In which they rose to the ranks of heroic legend saving their world and doing a great service to the realms.

Some rewards were standard while others were a bit more creative.

In this particular case he was allowed to live a new life in a different world and enjoyed a peaceful life he never got to receive along side a few other reward receivers who were also sent to this world.

''I'm so bored. I should do something new.'

A ring on the cellphone he was carrying went off. "This is Uzumaki." he answered upon taking out the phone.

"We have a job for you Uzumaki."

"The usual?"

"This one is non-standard. A long-term mission in which you have to keep tabs and reports of a family named the Griffins."

"You want me to keep tabs on one family?" That was one of the things that came with the job he supposed. Joining a military organization was the closest thing he could to have things be excited in this rather plain world. "Is there anything I should?"

"Strange and unexplained occurrences seem to occur around these people. Despite all the mayhem that occurs around them no charges has been filled and my superiors want the situation to be looked into."

"So something like a cover-up is occurring and the superiors want to know who is the one throwing money around. Got it."

" I expect a weekly reports until further notice." The caller said before hanging up.

A few days later Naruto arrived into town. Deciding to wait until he fully settled in Naruto decided to head to the mall and pickup a few things. Now all he needed was a few people who could serve his use of cover while he was settling in.

His means of income was a medical clinic he 'inherited' from his 'late parents' and was currently being run by his 'Uncle' until he was of age. Having a younger identity always worked better in these small towns.

''Oh, what about this, Meg? A pink baby-tee that says "Little Slut." That seems pretty hip.'' Stated a rather attractive a woman with short orange hair. His gaze lingered on a moment before he recognized her. The wife of the family he was supposed to be monitoring.

'Nice chest, nicer legs, decent hips about late thirties/earlier forties and just screams milf. The daughter...rather plain looking but a pretty nice ass. ''

''I don't know if that's really me, Mom.'' Said the pink cap girl identified as Meg.

''Well, they've got one that says "Porn Star" and another that says "Sperm Dumpster." And they're all written in glitter.'' the orange haired woman pointed out, trying to add some enthusiasm.

''All right, all right. Give me "Sperm Dumpster." Meg replied with a sigh.

''That's the spirit!'' the woman exclaimed as her daughter disappeared into the changing room.

''You finding everything okay?'' Asked the young sales clerk. He had been working there for two years and any day now he was going to get that big promotion.

''Yes, thank you.'' the orange hair woman replied to him.

''Well, you just let me know if you need any...''

''How do these jeans look?'' Meg said coming out in a pair of hip hugging jeans that loosely hung off her form.

''AAAAAAAAAAAGGGH!'' The sales clerk screamed in horror as he doused himself in gasoline which he pulled from under the desk. He then proceeded to ignite himself and jumps out the window.

'What in the hell?'' Naruto thought in shock. 'What the fuck did I just see?'' He paused for a moment. ''Wait a minute! This screams something to end my boredom!' Naruto walked over to them. This was a prime opportunity to begin his mission. ''That was freaky huh?'' He asked the two women.

''It sure was,'' the red-head replied. ''I swear some people these days.''

''So I couldn't help but overhear your name is Meg right?'' He asked as her eyes lit up. 'Oh lord. One of those types...too easy.'

''W-Why yes, I'm Meg! Meg Griffin and this is my mom...''

''Lois Griffin.'' the woman introduced herself.

''Charmed...Uzumaki Naruto, but just call me Naruto. I know I don't look it, but I'm mixed, half islander and Japanese." he wanted to go ahead and get that out of the way.

''You don't look Japanese...no offense,'' Meg quickly added.

''Yeah I know I get that a lot.'' He said as they walked out of the store. ''I was supposed to meet a friend here, but she bailed out on me at the last-minute. I wanted to buy a gift for my friend seeing her birthday is coming up and all and I was hoping I could get a woman's opinion on what I should get. She's turning eighteen and all and she's the type of person who makes a great deal out of holidays, special days, stuff like that.''

''Hhm...well I don't seem any harm,'' Lois replied. She was a bit suspicious of what the blond wanted. No offense to her daughter an all, but as kind hearted as Lois could be at times she knew full and well how people in general disliked Meg. The prominent being her own husband Peter.

''Great so...''

''Look out!'' Someone shouted as the sign above them fell.

Naruto acted quickly and pushed them both out-of-the-way as the sign smashed against the ground, causing debris to scatter everywhere.

''Running naked through the mall. Help, I've escaped from Kevin Spacey's basement! Help me!'' Scream a naked football headed baby as he ran by.

''Hey are you ladies ok?'' He asked as he dusted himself off.

''Uugh...yeah...that was a close one.''

''Yeah were ok...thanks Na...'' A second sign promptly fell on Meg.

''MEG! Oh my god my baby! Someone help!'' the woman screamed, growing hysterical.

A few hours later Naruto came out of the operating room. ''I've done all I could. She won't look like how you remember her, but more or less I think...''

''I don't care what you think,'' She snapped suddenly. ''I'm sorry...it's just...is she ok?''

''Better then ever,'' He replied. Now to get this to work Naruto more or less fudge on a few details, saying his 'grand mother' had thought him a thing or two being she was a famous medical profession back where he lived. It wasn't a complete lie, but it wasn't completely true either. With Meg dying from eternal bleeding and damaged organs the grief stricken mother willingly drove Meg to Naruto's clinic as they were having some problems about their medical insurance because Peter had the urge to become an astronaut and go into space, but building a successful rocket of course would not be successful for the just above mental retardation level man resulting in him blowing himself up.

Four days had passed and Lois had left the hospital. Brian came by every few hours along with the rest of the family. On more than one occasion they had to drag Peter kicking and screaming. Naruto was disgusted how an intelligent and beautiful woman like Lois could love such an obese man with the intellect of a child. To be so cold and uncaring about one of his own children surprised the hell out of him, that and the baby Stewie, now that was another story.

Naruto went over the door and opened.

''M-Meg?'' She asked in shock upon seeing the appearance of her daughter.

Meg for a lack of better words was fucking fine. She had incredible curves with a round bottom and thirty-six D's on her chest. Her new chest was contained in a small pink tank top that cut a few inches above her stomach. Her new lean and curvaceous legs protruded from a blue mini-skirt. Now to mention her lips were fuller, her nose was shape was fixed so it was normal and the fat had melted away giving birth to a smaller waist. (Think the Family Guy episode that deals with Alternative dimensions)

''M-Mom...look at me...'' The now beautiful teenager said as she did a twirl. ''I'm beautiful.''

''M-Mister Uzumaki...I don't know how to thank you. You saved Meg's life...I...'' before she could continue Naruto cut her off.

''No problem Mrs. Griffin. I could do something and I did.''

''Please...just call me Lois. Though I don't know if I can afford to pay...'' the woman trailed off before Naruto cut her off once more.

''No charge. I know some people just lack the money for expensive operations so I won't charge your family, especially considering it was a freak accident."

''Well I don't know...Saving her life is one thing, but allt his extensive surgery and change? I...I don't even know what to think.'

''Naruto saved my life mom. He did this all out of the kindness of his heart. I think it would be rude to argue with him."

Lois couldn't help but relent. She was a bit put off by the 'changes' since she didn't believe that what's on the outside should matter. Though after the ridiculous incident at the store maybe this change was the best outcome considering how Meg would have come out looking even if her life had been saved.

The next night rolled around as Naruto took the Griffins out to dinner. Naruto loved traveling for numerous reasons. The current one was all the new restaurants he could go through and experience.

''So aren't you a little young to be performing complex medical procedures like surgeries?'' This question came from the anthropomorphic dog who introduced himself as Brian Griffin earlier that evening.

''What can I say from a young age I was gifted and placed in advance classes as a child. My experience in the field of medical knowledge is something I picked up from my grand mother. I'm actually planning on going back to highschool and college because I wish to get a different degree as the college I wish to apply to only allows transfers from particular highschools. I actually hope to go to James Wood High as it's close to my house. Meg told me she went there so I'll at least know one person there.''

''So your rich huh? I got a few ideas you'll love...'' Peter then started pitching ideas about sandwiches which would cause even a guy with his healing factor to suffer a heart attack after one bite.

''Sorry Mr. Griffin, but I think I like to invest my money elsewhere.'' Naruto said knowing said ideas would make a person go broke by the end of the week.

''Well can you fix my other kids? I mean if you're during surgeries for free you can fix Chris's double vision.''

The chubby kid was picking at his stake. ''What? Why are the twelve of you looking at me like that?''

''I don't think I should just do it on a whim...'' he calmly stated.

''Hey you're paying for all this right?''

''Uum yeah...'' Naruto said, unsure where this was going. It was annoying when people took advantage of someone who was kind or picking up the paycheck.

Peter waved over a waiter. ''Hey waiter I like a chocolate cake please.''

''Peter...maybe you shouldn't...'' Lois tried to persuade her husband not to be an ass in public for the thousandth time only to be cut off.

''Come on Lois it's this guy treat. Might as well enjoy it while we can.''

Three hours later and Meg was still apologizing to Naruto about what happened. ''Naruto I'm so sorry...'' Meg apologized for the tenth time. Peter had gotten drunk after ordering a little too much wine. Next thing anyone knew he was running through the restaurant naked, eating off other people's plates. Not to mention the damage done to the restaurant and Naruto's car among things.

''It's ok...I don't see how your mother could be married to that uum...''

''Fat bastard,'' She spout out. She told him about a lot of things. Like about the anger management technique about how her father said in a letter he thought she was a house cat. She then told him about a time her parents hid from her on her 17th birthday. He was surprised Lois partook in this, but not so surprised Peter did.

'He shot you?'' He asked in shock as she nodded. He could tell their was much pain brimming inside of her heart.

Naruto looked up to the see the light in the Griffin master bedroom come on. Lois laid a drunk and passed out Peter on the bed.

''Meg I can only say I'm sorry you've had experiences like that. I couldn't imagine having parents that would have treated me that right."

Naruto took off his jacket and start unbuttoning his shirt. ''WHOA! What the hell are you doing?'' She asked as she saw a scar on his chest.

''I wanted to show you one of the scars I retained. A scar that I've kept to remind me of my own past experiences." He said showing off a scar about the size of a hand on his chest.

''I have...'' She held up her arm and noticed not a single bruise or cut was there. ''It's gone...''

''I did more than bring out those curves you know...'' Naruto said with a sly smile. ''Very nice by the way.''

''Thanks...though these curves are fake.'' The girl said with a sigh.

''Actually those are all natural. Let's just say it's one of my trade secrets on how to bring out the best in the human form. What happens when all the crap we entered in our system is filtered out and other such things." He gave her wink. "So about that cut. Where was it from?"

''My idiot father...his idea of wrestling was throwing me through a window.''

''Is child services in this town really that shitty?"

''Never had a run-in with child services so I wouldn't know." she replied with a shrug. "Anyway it's getting late...if you meet me out front at school tomorrow around 7 I can give you the tour.''

''Sure why not...see you then,'' He said giving her a peck on the cheek. He then turned around and walked back to his damaged car. The windows in particular as Peter Griffin smashed out the driver's seat window to get the Snickers that Naruto left in the driver's seat. The blond was quite pissed seeing as he had paid off the car recently as well as the recent paint job he got for it. Now he would have to go get it fixed.

The next day Naruto decided to go for three story house complete with a pool and Jacuzzi out back among things. Ok maybe not modest in general, but quite modest for him. There was Meg trying desperately to get his attention over the mob of guys coming on to her. Naruto whispered a chant as they all ran away screaming which freaked Meg out.

''Must be tweakers?'' He offered lamely with a shrug.

''I thought they were going to eat me alive. I can't believe those guys would think I would go out with them after the way they've treated me. Hell half of them told me they were gay when I asked them.''

''That's human nature for you...the sin of lust is strong, especially with hormonal teenage boys. Now about this tour...''

''Right this way,'' She said as they opened the doors and traveled down James Wood High now cream spinach colored walls. Whoever chose the color was a complete idiot.

''Is that Meg?''

''Wow when did she get hot?''

''Whose that with her?''

'''Boobs!''

''He's kind of handsome!''

''You think they're together?''

''Of course look at her? I mean now that she's sexy who couldn't la...'' Naruto spun and punched the guy in the gut, knocking the wind out him. It was a football player and one of the stars on the team.

''Whoa did you see that?'' One girl asked as the football player dropped to the ground.

''Damn that guy is strong!''

''Wow Meg...you finally did something smart and had surgery. Now you no longer look like a disgusting pig,'' Said an attractive yet snobbish blonde.

''So...who's the bitch?'' Naruto asked nonchalantly as several people gasped.

''What did you call me?'' she demanded with a sneer.

''A bitch...a snobbish high school queen bee bitch who has nothing but her looks to depend on. The typical big breasted dumb blonde who spends so much time on her back and sinking her claws into rich boys, or jocks that once she gets on in years she'll be nothing more than a gold digger marrying men in their eighties or nineties just waiting for them to kill over so they can inherit their money. women like you often use money to higher much younger helping hands in the form of pool boys and give bootylicious cougars bad names. You make fun of Meg now, but when you get old and your looks fade you won't have anything else to rely on as you become an old saggy waste of human space whose brain would had been better used in a monkey then the waste of space I see before me.''

Complete silence followed for thirties seconds until someone shouted. ''Dayyyuuuuuuum. Connie got treated!''

''Coming Meg?''

''I think I will Naruto...'' She said joining him as they continued on ahead.

''Oh and sags,'' He called back. ''At least you can tell your illegitimate bastard children you had the honor of meeting me. A bit pompous, but having you as a mother guarantees the average person is nothing less of a saint or great in comparisons of the value you would instill in your children. This is Naruto Tentai folks and I'm here to say the oppression under skanks like her won't run my school life. This is also a personal challenge on anyone who attempts to get back at me on her behalf.''

''Wow that was amazing,'' She whispered with giddiness. Something about being around Naruto gave her more confidence. Though she was still trying to get over some of his strange behavior and some of the things he said, let alone some of the unanswered questioned in his story. Though after all she had experienced in Quahog she could forgive a few things like his cryptic answer.

''You know what...let's go the mall after school and go shopping. Your current clothing looks a bit tight on you and I'm sure we can find a pair of contacts that would go perfect with your eyes.''

Meg decided she would give it a try. Maybe just maybe she would finally have a little claim to happiness her family wouldn't ruin. ''Alright...but you're paying for everything.'' she added with a smirk.

''Fine...''

The two of them started looking around for clothing for the mall to kill some time among other things. First was some shirts that had some room in the front. ''This blouse looks nice,'' Meg said holding up the cream color blouse. Naruto frowned and shook his head. ''Too plain...you got to throw in a little sexy. You're too repressed and beaten down at the hands of these people. I swear I was able to open a clinic out of nowhere with minimal paperwork, not to mention people hadn't heard of my existence until recently. It takes something big for the people here to take notice.''

''That or become part of a ground and mob like idiots all because of something on TV or seeing someone speak with a megaphone.''

''Now this,'' Pulls out a black sleeveless t-shirt with the words 'sexy bitch' on it. ''...something you can rock. Now we need a belt and a black letter skirt and a pair of heels.''

''I'm not against anything sexy, but I don't want to come of as easy with constant clothing of that theme.''

''Huh you're right...we should also get clothing for year round. You should definitely get some shorts and tank-tops. Wouldn't mind seeing you in a number like that,'' He said letting out a growl.

Meg blushed feeling a bit self conscious. She at first freaked out realizing her 'change' though she got used to the idea. She still wasn't sure how the hell Naruto did what he did, but she wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth.

''R-RIGHT...Jeans I'll also need jeans.''

''Also Jackets, shoes, silk tops. Maybe we should make a list.'' He said as they made a list.

Tank Tops, casual shirts, Jeans, Blouses, Slacks, Dress tops, Skirts, Dresses, Silk Tops, Leather Skirts, Panties, Formal Outfits, Gowns, Bra, Casual Shoes, Running Shoes, High Heels, edible Panties, Sexy night gowns, Lingerie, Thongs. The last six or seven of course weren't Meg's idea. She was going to have Naruto take the bags to the car while she shopped for her more private garbs. She on more than occasion snooped through her parents closet for money. After seeing some of her mother's 'tastes' she wondered how she could have sex with her father? The man's gut was by comparison twice the size of that of even Homer Simpson's beer bell and that was saying something.

''Ok...well that's...2200 dollars.'' Meg's eyes nearly popped out of her head.

''W-Wow...I didn't think...''

''Relax...I'm wealthy. We can spend 1.7 million dollars every day for the next year and I still be rich.''

''Hhm...the way I see it you're trying to buy my love.''

''Is it working?'' He asked in a joking manner.

''I don't know...let's see once we spend 1.7 million today,'' she said in a similar manner.

The two talked a bit and got to know each other better. After going to the eye doctor and discussing several options with the eye doctor Meg had settle on several of them. A regular pair that was much smaller then Meg's original pair, some contacts, reading glasses, and shades.

''Those new frames really suit you,'' He said as most of her face was no longer hid by the large glasses.

''Thanks...now if I can only do something about this hair.''

''Well there's a saloon not too far from here.''

''Naruto no...you've done too much...''

''Meg I assure you I'm not worried about it. I have a good deal of money I gotten from my practice. So if you want to have fun today then let's have fun."

''Right...I guess I wouldn't mind having something done with my hair. There's also this movie I want to see tomorrow.''

''We can go together if you want?''

''I like that...not that I'm agreeing because your buying me things. Its just that there's this new movie I want to see and watching movie with friends is better then alone.''

''Right,'' He said giving her a toothy grin. ''Though if you want to keep that body in shape you'll have to start exercising regularly.''

''Let me guess, next your going to tell me you own your own gym.'' Naruto gave a stifled cough and looked away. ''Ok you have got to be shitting me.''

''I shit you not...come on we can grab something to eat,'' He said as they made way to their next destination.

That night Meg continued to reminiscence about the changes she had experienced thanks to a certain blond acquaintance.

Earlier today was the most wonderful day Meg could ever remember having. Meg learned a bit more about the mystery that was Naruto. It took all her will power not to throw herself at him, seeing as he was the only guy who seemed to pay genuine attention to her.

Meg began to wonder if her new looks were affecting her? She certainly felt happier then she ever been. So maybe the little boost in self-esteem explained why, as one of her class mates crudely put it, 'hop on the first dick that was pointed in her direction.' The rest of the evening seemed to go by like a dream. Meg slept peacefully that night and woke up to some noise. Throwing on a black tank top and a pair of jeans along with her new glasses. She walked outside and to her shock see her father was having a yard sale, selling a 200 hundred dollar pair of shoes for ten dollars while using a designer label shirt as tissue.

''WHAT...THE...HELL!'' Meg was practically fumed as she stomped over to her father. ''WHAT IN GOD'S NAME DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!''

''Oh hey Meg...decided to have a yard sale to clear out some of our old junk. I'll finally have enough money to make...''

''I don't give a monkey's left nut!'' She shouted at a lower volume then before. She noticed that the 'old junk' her father referred to ass were all her things. Most of them the new things Naruto had bought for her. ''What the hell my backpack? My textbooks? My...YOU FAT INCOMPETENT MENTALLY RETARDED BASTARD!'' She said in fury seeing he had to gall to sell 'that' of all things.

''Megan Griffith I will not have you talking to me like that! Go to your room young lady!''

''Like hell I will. Out of seventeen years you only shown six instances of actually caring about me. SIX INSTANCES in SEVENTEEN YEARS! You are hardly in any shape or form a parental figure.''

''What's going on out here?'' Lois asked in the door way.

''I'll tell you what's going on mom. Your husband's a self-centered incompetent jackass that's not fit to be a parent much less a human being!''

''Megan!'' Lois gave a disapproving glare. ''I will not have you talking about anyone like that, much less your father.''

''My father is selling off all my stuff, especially all the stuff Naruto bought for me.''

''Whose Nay-ruu-do?'' Peter asked as Meg gave a frustrated cry of outrage.

''You see...he's so damn oblivious to everything around him. He's ruining my life.''

''Meg sweetie calm down,'' Lois had made her way to Meg and placed her hands on her shoulders. ''Now while what your father did was a bit selfish its just clothing. Will get you new clothing...''

''Just like Naruto said. Dad keeps doing this because you enable him.''

''Excuse me?'' She asked in an offended tone. ''While I'm thankful he saved your life I won't let some boy talk about our family like this. Meg I don't want you around that boy anymore.''

''You guys ruin everything! Why can't I for once have something without you ruining it?''

''Meg there are plenty of other boys out there. This change wasn't such a good idea. You were fine the way you were.'' she countered, trying to dispense motherly wisdom.

''Mom were you blind that day? A guy lit himself on fire. He lit himself on fire when he looked at me. Now I'm attractive and people pay attention to me.''

''There not paying attention to you for you. Sweetie what matters is on the inside not out.''

''Right...tell that to America's next top model or beauty pageants.''

''You may not like it, but as long as you live under this roof you abide by our rules!'' she sternly remarked.

''FINE! THEM I'M OUT OF HERE!'' Meg screamed as she took off.

''Ooh...maybe I said too much. We should go after her,'' Lois said worried. As horrible as it was she honestly knew that the Meg before wasn't likely to be harmed as people and animals generally avoided her. Now with the changes she was a sexy teenage bombshell and practically every sex hound in town would try to get into the brunette's pants.

''Relax honey...Peg will be back.''

''Meg, Peter. Her name is Meg,'' She corrected her husband and sighed. 'What kind of father can't even remember his seventeen year old daughter's name?' Lois thought thinking there may have been some merit in Meg's words. She started to think back to all the things that happened since her marriage to Peter. The many negative things, mostly as a result of Peter doing something seemed to outnumber the few good instances by then to one. Lois had been suppressing her feelings for so long and trying to live day by day, not realizing what it was doing to her children. Was the current environment a safe and healthy one for her children? It then started to rain.

At Naruto's place that night he was getting ready to watch some Roosterteeth when suddenly the bell from his door went off. He opened it to reveal a wet and freezing cold shivering Meg.

''Meg?.'' Naruto ushered her inside as she collapsed on his couch. His place was at least 1 hour and a half maybe two walk run from her place. That meant Meg was in the rain for hours. He felt her forehead and saw that she was burning up. He took off her wet clothing and place some of his clothing along with a heating pad on her. He fixed some hot tea and soup and waited by her side as she slept for several hours. When she woke up she recounted on what happened that morning and why she came to see him. Naruto let the distraught brunette cry on his shoulder as he thought about a way to rectify the situation. He had since then moved her to another room with as he tried to find a way to lightly tell her his plan before he decided to say screw it and tell her.

''Meg...you're going to have to divorce your parents.'' He said as she sniffled a bit then sneezed. She took a tissue from the box and wiped her nose and finally replied.

''Huh?''

''I can use some of my abilities to replicate your memories on film. I think with that and the insane way things work in this town it's possible. You'll need a job and a place of your own. I can offer you the shelter of course, but you'll need a job. I got two positions for a nurse open at my clinic.''

His Phone beeped. Naruto pressed the button to put it on loud speaker. ''Yes?''

''Sire a Sharona Flemming I believed called about the nursing job.''

''Right...tell her I'll meet her in my office tomorrow.''

''Ok sir.'' The Phone call ended.

''Ok make that one.''

''Huh...I guess I could try,'' she said sniffling again. She then sneezed. ''But first we're going to have to take care of that cold. Though now you should rest.''

''Thanks Naruto, you're the best,'' She said laying her head on the pillow.

''I know sunshine...'' He took off her glasses placing it on the stand then kissed her forehead.

''Wait...could you stay with me?'' Naruto smiled and nodded. So he got on the other side of the bed and laid above the covers. ''You must think I'm pathetic huh?''

''No Meg...I don't know. No person should suffer like that under any person, must less their parents. If you don't want to talk about it for right now I understand, just know you can come to me when you're ready."

"Thank you." Meg softly replied as Naruto sat there with her until she could peacefully drift off.

000  
Chapter end  
000  
In the next chapter the other FG characters will be introduced and such, but not all at once. Might have a Futurama one out tomorrow


	2. The Court Case!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Meg segregates from her family.

Family Kitsune

0

Super Naruto

0

NarutoxHarem

00000000

Story Start

000000000

The courtroom came to a slow silence as the Judge sat in his chair. On one end of the court sat Naruto and Meg with their lawyer, a fellow Hero's reward receiver Thomas Redheart. A young man, short black hair, a slight stubble on his chin with square frame glasses. The lawyer arguing for the Emancipation while some slick young lawyer was on the Griffith's side. He looked unusual for the part of a court appointment lawyer. He looked a bit more wealthier then middle class as he was clean shaven, in his late twenties, short blond hair that was nicely trimmed. He wore a nice and expensive looking black suit.

''This court will come to order.'' The Judge announced as he banged his Gavel.

''Your honor on behalf of my client Meg Griffith I am here to give evidence as to why she should be emancipating.'' Thomas got up and walked from behind the desk. ''I have numerous amount of video tapped instances in where my client was neglected and abused...''

Lois whispered something into the lawyer's ear and he stood up interrupted Thomas with, ''I object your honor. My clients have shown their daughter nothing but love. Besides this video tape evidence that Redheart has is illegal as my clients were taped without their knowledge.''

''Your honor if it pleases the court Mr. Griffin, Mr. Robertson's client knew full and well about the video recorders. He was even told and given instructions on how to deactivate them. His negligence is what led to them being there in the first. If you would roll the first of my DVDs you will see just how irresponsible Peter Griffin is.''

''I'll allow.''

The TV and DVD is set up.

0

First Clip

0

Peter Griffin walked into the shop. ''Can I help you sir?'' the shop owner asked.

''Oh man I am so screwed. I lost everything in a poker game. The furniture, electronic appliances, and clothing. You got to help me man. Cleavland says you're good at this sort of thing.''

''Uum ok sir...how much did you lose exactly?''

''Everything in the house. My wife will kill me if she finds out.''

The man gave a sigh and massaged his forehead. So much for closing early today. ''If Cleavland sent you I'll cut you some slack. How much time do we have?''

''She took our children to visit her folks and will be back by tomorrow.''

''Hhm...overnight job huh. If you have a crystal clear memory of everything that was in the house I can just do some recoloring, call in some friends, donate some old furniture. I wont ask for anything now as I'll be out of the country for eight months. Though I do expect when I get back you'll have 200 hundred dollars as a down payment for my services and we'll work out system or payment plan.''

''Thanks pal you're a life saver.''

0

4:00 A.M.

0

''Well that's it,'' the shop owner said as the last of his crew was out the door. ''Unfortunately just about everything was bugged because the stuff belonged to a spy. Now this manual will tell you how to remove and deactive them. I suggest you read this and deprogrammed them as soon as possible.'' The Shop Owner drops a thick packet on the table. ''Now since you signed the waivers all responsibility for damages, etc, etc, falls to you."

Peter picks up the manual and opens it. After struggling to read a few words he chucks the manual into the trash and turns on the TV.

0

Clip Ends

0

''As strange as that was your client was indeed negligent mister Robertson so I will allow mister Redheart's videotaped evidence.''

After about an hour of Meg being ignored, dismissed, insulted and at times physically assaulted it was clear just whose favor the case was in. ''I also have a long list of witness statements that corrabate that this young girl took the blame for terrible things her family did over the years. You all saw that all out family brawl as clear as I did. You all saw that Mr. Griffin confirmed with a trained doctor in that particular medical profession concluded that Mr. Griffin is just above the line of mental retardation. He thought his daughter was a house cat. A housecat for the first four years of her life. Mrs. Griffin is also guilty, but I wouldn't say to as a severe degree as Mr. Griffin. In the DVD which I label 'Model Misbehavior' Mrs. Griffin was a bit cruel and dismissive when comparing her childhood bedroom to her daughters. Mentioning such things as having trophies or pictures of friends. Though before I go with my closing arguments my client would like to speak.''

Meg took to the bench and the oath. She told everyone about the time Peter hit her while on steroids. The time the rest of her family had gathered in her bedroom and read her diary. How they avoid or disparaged her in person. She even told them about the time her parents hid from her during her 17th birthday because they couldn't remember her age. Suffice to say there was only one way this trial was going to go.

''After going through the evidence the criteria of abuse and neglect on the part of the parents have been shown. Though there are other requirements that must be met before I emancipate miss Griffin. Like for instance a reliable source of income and the ability to manage it responsible.''

''Your honor my name is Naruto Uzumaki and I am a graduate of a prestigious academy and have inherited a clinic from my late parents. I'm currently enrolled in the local high school because I'm interested in getting a degree in another field and my school of choice requires I have a high school diploma from a certain school. A bit strange yes, but considering some of the things witnessed today it could be a bit stranger. I'm more than happy to hire Meg as a receptionist or nurse and pay for her degrees for a medical school of choice. I can also help her with medical insurance and other such instances.''

''Verl well Mister Uz-am-aki,'' Naruto's eye twitched slightly. ''The paperwork will be sent to your client's lawyer who I assume know the location of miss Griffin's current residence.''

''Indeed I do...''

''Then I hereby declare case...''

''Your honor wait!'' A voice called out before the judge slammed his Gavel. ''I know my husband and I made a lot of mistakes...''

 _''Yeeeah I really don't have time for this.'_ Thomas thought as he raised his watch and clicked a button. A conspicuous dart shot out and struck Lois in the neck as she falls over sleep.

* * *

 

''I can't believe it...I'm finally free from those bastards. And its all thanks to you...thank you Naruto,'' Meg said throwing her arms around him and pulling him into a tight hug.

"No problem Meg. Hey listen there's something I need to do so I'll meet you back at the house.''

''How and I supposed to...'' A pair of keys flung from Naruto landed in Meg's hand. ''I love my new life.''


	3. It Just Builds Up!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Lois does some reflection.

Family Kitsune

0

NarutoxHarem

00000000

Author's Note

00000

For those of you who didn't notice I got a new cover image for this story. I will eventually be adding my stories to deviantart which will have a chapter image per chapter so check it out. You can find me and images for my stories under the name 'therealkyuubi16'

000

Story Start

00000

Today was the official start of Meg Griffin's new life. As a result of her father throwing away all the nice things Naruto had went shopping for her again.

After a couple of hours Naruto found himself carrying several bags of clothes. Shortly after they went to another store to get her contact lenses to get rid of the large oval shaped eye soar glasses.

Tonight they were going out dinner to celebrate successfully winning the case. Naruto had gotten a plain single-breasted black Armani suit and common dress shoes while Meg went with a ruffled-front white blouse, a black ribbed miniskirt and flat heeled heels.

Naruto drove them to a nice lavish Chinese restaurant called the Bamboo Garden.

They were led to a nice little table by the exhibit which consisted of a glimmering small pond under a bridge.

The Waitress, a young woman in her thirties of Chinese Descent, Dao-Xing took their order. Naruto had Pe-King Egg with Tea-Egg and Meg ordered Dumplings with Fried rice. Dinner had been a rather quiet affair consisting of mainly just small talk to afterwords they went out dancing.

They moved to the rhythm of a nice lively beat as they enjoyed the amount of room they had as this particular club wasn't too lively, but by no means empty. The soft lightning and upbeat energy added to the atmosphere well enough.

When Naruto moved Meg moved with him, beaming every time she twirled in a circle under his arm or dipped her low to the ground. She could only laugh, the lunacy of a childhood desire to be Cinderella coming back to her. Naruto only smiled in response to her laugh.

Naruto quickened their pace and swept them across the floor, making them fly. Meg's heart lifted with excitement and she lost all ability to breathe for the moment. Naruto twirled her out of his arms, but then reversed her back into his embrace and dipped her under his protective arm. Meg whimpered softly to herself. Naruto brought her back to level and they moved again. He held out their left hands and entwined them together, skin to skin. Meg gasped.

As he continued his movements he steadied them. He gazed down at her then brushed the back of his hand against his cheek. She leaned into his touch, radiating warmth and safety. She looked at him. He made her feel safe in the way that no one else did, not even her own family. His hand moved lower and his thumb pressed itself to her lips. She kissed it, but it was taken away when he attached it to the back of her neck.

Then his lips connected with Meg's. He drew back slightly, hovering over her lips, and experimented with her reaction. She kissed him again. She closed her eyes opened to the kiss, adding more to it than the first. She smiled through the kiss. Everything for the first time in her life was perfect.

* * *

 

Lois Pewterschmidt-Griffin had been thinking long and hard since the court cast ruling in the favor of her daughter. Try as she might she couldn't come up with justifiable reasons to dismiss Meg's complaint about her home life.

During the course of years Peter had transformed from a bumbling and well meaning guy into a childish jerk with no consideration for others. Lois never allowed herself to think about it before, but Meg's leaving gave her a lot to think about. She made a list of things, of everything that had happened over the years that she had forgiven of forgotten. She wanted to prove to herself that the Pros outweighed the Con.

First was the Stag Party Peter was invited to at Quagmire's house. She made Peter promise not to drink and he completely ignored her and got drunk. A minor broken promise, nothing too minor, but then there was the whole thievery of that welfare check of $150,000 dollars. Though Peter in sorts gave it back to the people it didn't mean the necessary reparations were made. The money was for people who couldn't buy the necessities yet the remaining money went to people at the game who could afford the tickets to go to the Superbowl.

There was the incident Peter destroyed the satellite dish for the town and blamed it on Meg. There was the incident with Death. Then there was the time Peter kidnapped the Pope of all people. The time she tried to campaign for school board President only for Peter to run opposite of her and turn it into a smearing campaign. His half ass and poor attempt to teach Chris Sexual education.

The time he convinced her to be a stewardess so he could ride the planes and travel for free. Then there was the time he invited a gangster into their home. And as time went on they only became worse and worse. The time he was stupid enough to tell the man who wanted to kill their son because he was a witness his name and gave him a picture. It really went downhill when Peter was diagnosed as retarded and used that as an excuse to do whatever he want without consequences.

Oh God, she didn't even want to think about PTV or Peteoria. (Canoically they take after don't make me over but they happened before in this story.)

She started thinking about the little things now. How she had to basically make Peter take Chris to a Soccer game. How he ignored Meg's existence unless it was tormenting her, and did he even know Stewie existed most of time? True he had his moments of insights or moments where he came to terms with how he was acting and tried to make up for his behavior, but did that make up for the weekly mishaps he causes? It seemed like it was a vicious cycle that repeated once a week and she seemed to enable it. If he wasn't in front of that damn TV then he was at the Clam drinking beer with his buddies? When was the last time he took her out to dinner just because? When was the last time he offered to watch the kids or took an interest in the kids lives when it wasn't that day of week when the unbelievable crazy hi-jinks and stuff occurred. The fact that one time she even got into an all-out brawl with her husband at one time. She decided she needed to go out for a night drive to cool her head and clear her thoughts. Throwing on a jacket over her usual jacket she grabbed her keys.

''Peter I'm going out could you watch the kids while I'm gone?'' She asked, and sure enough Peter was on the couch, watching Star Trek.

''Uh-huh...''

''Peter did you hear me?''

''Uh-huh...''

''Don't worry Lois I'll look after them...'' Brian said from his sheet turning the page in the book.

''Thank you Brian,'' She said giving the dog a grateful smile. She got in the car and went driving. She wasn't sure how long she was driving around, but she knew she needed a break. She wasn't tired of having to always try to keep the situation level and control. She just wanted to live a normal life without having to deal with plagues being inflicted on her family or Death itself showing up on her footstep because of her husband actions? Was that too much to ask? She found herself coming to a stop in front of an Ice cream shop. Perhaps she could drown her emotions away with a tasty treat. It was better than just getting drunk. She walked into the dairy establishment and heard a familiar voice said, ''...And that's why his father hasn't spoken to him since.''

A second voice was quite familiar but the action at which that voice them was so unrecognizable, like a phantom action; Laughter. It was then she spotted them.

''Meg?''

Naruto and Meg looked up from their sundae. ''Mom/Mrs. Griffin?''


	4. What Will You Do?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto and Lois have a discussion.

Family Kitsune

0

Naruto x Meg

00000000

Story Start

0

She wasn't sure how long she was driving around, but she knew she needed a break. She wasn't tired of having to always try to keep the situation level and control. She just wanted to live a normal life without having to deal with plagues being inflicted on her family or Death itself showing up on her footstep because of her husband actions? Was that too much to ask? She found herself coming to a stop in front of an Ice cream shop. Perhaps she could drown her emotions away with a tasty treat. It was better then just getting drunk. She walked into the dairy establishment and heard a familiar voice said, ''...And that's why his father hasn't spoken to him since.''

A second voice was quite familiar but the action at which that voice them was so unrecognizable, like a phantom action; Laughter. It was then she spotted them.

''Meg?''

Naruto and Meg looked up from their sundae. ''Mom/Mrs. Griffin?''

''I'm guess I'm not the only one out for a tasty treat,'' She said, attempting to make a joke, but too wrought with beaten down emotions.

''Mom...'' Meg quietly said the awkwardness in the air quite apparent.

Finally the silence was brought to an end. ''Was it really that bad?'' Lois asked hesitantly, despite knowing the answers herself.

''How would you feel if you were treated like an unwanted outcast?" She paused a moment to collect herself. "And you really didn't help the situation either mom."

''I know and I've regret it immensely. I don't know why, but...''

''If you don't know why then how can you guarantee things will be better?" Meg immediately cut her off before she could make any excuses. "Come on mom that man hardly respects all the sacrifice and work you do. No amount of talking is going to make him into a better person. He's incapable of realizing just how his actions are hurting people and it's not just you. The neighbors, the town, hell even people who don't even know him and are unaware of his situation has letting him get away with stuff that they would have sentenced any other person to prison for years.''

Lois wanted to retort, to say anything but a mixture of emotional exhaustion and truth prevented her from doing so.

It was then Naruto began to speak up. ''Mrs. Griffin, in light of reaction actions it's obvious you love both your children and your husband,'' Lord knows why. ''But don't you ever think enough is enough? People always seem to think some half-assed late apologies can fix something. That one person's hypocritical rantings to another should be applauded because their open about doing the same things. This isn't right...life isn't just some big joke or somebody's giant amusement park. People's lives are changed and emotions are hurt. You may not know this, but a lot of the damage your husband has cost or the people you hurt...don't you find it odd that he isn't in jail or something?''

Lois and even Meg wore looks of confusion. With all the craziness they experienced, with meeting Death and all they never really put too much thought into it. While every once in the while there were trails or other incidents when law enforcement were involved they were never permanent.

''When I decided to argue on Meg's behalf on the trial I of course did some heavy digging into the background of both family lines. If seems your father has paid off quite a few people.''

''My father? You must be mistaken there's no way...''

Naruto interrupted her by holding up a picture of Carter Pewterscmhidt with a briefcase. ''Aah but he would...a man like that who cares about money and prestige wouldn't want it to be known that his daughter's husband is a man child. Further research into some of these crazy schemes like the Surgery incident and injuries and all the driven have proved to show that your husband's antics have led to a decline in mental health. As I've heard he wasn't always like this."

''Just who in the hell are you? Why are you so interested in my family?'' The money. The things he knew. This was not normal and it put Lois on edge.

''This was just a recent interest. I didn't know of your family until that incident at the mall. I can relate to your daughter in matters of feeling unwanted. As a victim of suffering myself I like to help others. I'm someone who hates to see those with power inflict pain on those who cannot defend themselves. It is my view that people in general would be living better lives if they were willingly to stand up against their abusers. If people actually land a hand to their fellow people and make a choice as well as offer a choice. And for those who refuse to give up their corrupt and malicious way of life, well, extermination might be the only choice. For I see nothing in wrong in slaughtering a murder to save a doctor. Killing a rapist to keep a college student alive. And putting an end to abusers to allow children to grow up happy and healthy. If you ask me to allow a retarded sick child to die six months sooner to save the life of a husband who cheated on his wife, but had the possibility of creating a cure for cancer I would.

We may not like decisions we are presented with in life, but sometimes its making the hard decisions that allow us to come as far as we all come as a species and now that we stopped making those hard choices and fighting for progress segments of our society is quickly decaying.

To answer your question Mrs. Griffin I'm not here to threaten or harm anyone. I'm just enjoying the sights and my life, though I have a question for you. Will you make the decision to live your life or will you waste it?'' Naruto stood up and made his way over to Lois who was rooted in her spot by an unknown emotion.

''Do you fear me? Possibly? Do I confuse you? Most likely? Do you trust me? Not likely? But I can see inside to the real you.'' His finger trailed along her cheek.

''When was the last time your husband called you beautiful and "meant" it?'' He placed a soft kiss on her cheek. ''The last time he treated you like a woman? And I don't mean sex, but a goddess to be treasured? The last time he appreciated your cooking? The last time he spent any of the time the kids? They seemed to be only his kids in genetics anyway.'' He chuckled and continued listing things. ''The last time he kept a promise with you without having to go through some end of the day lesson bullshit? He seems to cause destruction to the people around him. I've heard things about the people here. One of his best friends a filthy sexual predator and the other a once proud cop who is losing his edge.

Your husband seems to favor getting drunk instead of spending time with you. How he doesn't appreciate you. How could you not grow tired how he disses your family members when you've treated his with nothing more than kindness. How do you put up with his twisted fantasies and sick and half-assed delusions? Meg has told me about the bizarre world view he filled your children's head with. Without you he would be a miserable, penniless, and rotting slob.

Is it not bad enough that his behavior has made people stop sending their children over to you for lessons as a Piano teacher killing one of your passions, but his stunts forced you to swallow your pride and borrow money from your parents or other rich family members time after time. You deserve a man who loves you and will care for your children and can actually spare time with your children.''

''Wow...that was a hell of a speech!'' Some random man commented.

Naruto let out a sigh. "Shouldn't you have left for home Johnny?" He remarked with a sigh.

"Meh, I like to watch people's dirty laundry being aired." The man replied with a shrug.

"Before I forget that was good work on the Sundae Matthew. You get a raise.'' Buying this desert shop was one of the best decisons he ever made.

''What! Hey that's not fair! I'm still not getting paid!'' Johnny cried out.

''But I noticed the whip cream used came from my emergency reserve. That comes out of Johnny's pay check.''

''Oh come on!''

Naruto took a card out of his pocket and handed it to Lois who found herself able to move again. ''Feel free to visit your daughter or call anytime. That card contains all my contact information. You're probably confused and concerned who and what I am, but now isn't the time. Just know that your daughter is safe and I won't hurt her. I want you to think long and hard if you really want your children to continue to be raised in the environment they are in. Eventually your husband is going to do something that your father can't make go away with his money and you have to ask yourself...will you really be able to forgive yourself if one of his crazy schemes were to get one of your friends or heaven forbid one of your children killed?'' Naruto walked out the door and Meg began to follow.

''Mom...this is...all new and confusing too but...I won't live my life as a punching bag. I won't be the town's pariah and suffer their cruelty. I used to cut myself and sought out sexual ventures...the latter never happening because apparently my looks were so terrible people would kill their own little brothers then date me...but you knew that right? I mean you saw the guy set himself on fire as clear and day. Naruto is right...everything that is going on around us. It isn't normal...it's insane and I rather find happiness and be loved by one person then be mistreated by a group. I hope you open your eyes as I have. If not then...this is goodbye mom. You've never were really vicious like dad and you have hurt me but...I can't help but love you, your my mom you know. Except the truth and call when you're ready or throw away the card and continue living your life as you are now. I hope you really choose the former, but like me you have to make the choice. Take care.'' Meg said as she hugged her mother briefly and went after Naruto.

Never before now had Lois Griffin felt so alone and confused. She looked at the card in her shaking hand and tried to contemplate everything she just heard. Everything she just learned that shattered her perspective of the world, her family, and her marriage. Taking a deep breath she decided she would have to sleep it over before she made her decision. Getting into her car she began her drive home. She stopped in front of her home, coming to a screech stop and slamming the door opened as she cried out, ''OH MY GOD!"' The Griffin Family home was on fire.


	5. World's Deadliest Infant!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which interaction with Stewie occurs.

Family Kitsune

0

Naruto x Meg

00000000

Story Start

00000

''Meg! Breakfast is ready!'' Naruto's voice echoed from the kitchen.

Meg having already finished getting dressed Meg strolled down the stairs and entered the kitchen where a plate of food was waiting for her. Pancakes, Hashbrown, Eggs, Sausage, Toast and Ham. Not to mention there was a glass of both Milk and Orange juice waiting by her plate.

''Whoa...you made all this?'' she asked as Naruto turned from the stove with a grin.

''That's right. I took to learning how to cook for myself. Its a lot more conveinent to be able to cook what you like instead of just going with whatever someone else cooks for you."

''Wow...it looks,'' she took a quick whiff of the food to take in its scent. ''and smells so good...'' she said sitting at the table. She took in a fork full of eggs. ''Oh god really good.'' she started shoveling it down.

''Jeez...you act like they didn't feed you over there,'' he joked as Meg looked up briefly and looked just as down just as quickly as her eyes was focused on the table.

Naruto couldn't help but scowl. ''I can't fucking believe this!'' he mumbled under his breath but loudly and harsh enough for Meg to make out what he said as he began fixing his own plate. '' Doesn't matter now...you're with me now. Good thing too considering what happened last night.''

''What happened last night?'' Meg asked after a gulp from her orange juice.

''Your old house nearly burned down,'' he replied as he picked up today's paper and opened it as Meg shook her head.

''Oh god...who was it? Chris? Stewie? That fat bastard?''

''The latter...'' he said ten paused and folded the paper revealing his right eyebrow was raised. ''Stewie? The baby?''

''Well Stewie is...rather smart for his age. Unnaturally smart. He treats me like the plague along with the rest of the family so I mostly ignore him. After he stopped trying to kill mom I stopped trying to convince my parents he was anything but a normal toddler.

Naruto raised an eyebrow. ''I got to hear this.''

''He's been trying to kill our mother for quite a long time, but since I'm mostly ignored no one notices that I've spent all this time sabotaging him so he wouldn't succeed.''

''I...wha...how is this not something you couldn't somehow prove?"

"Considering how I was treated before I didn't really need to be thought as crazy compounded onto everything."

"You couldn't believe what I found. He has this whole cache of weapons, a monitoring advice, and who knows what else. I've done everything I could to curb his destructive tendancies but well...there isn't much I can do. Anyway what were you sayingabout my house burning down.''

''Well your father was trying to make smores.'' He pretty much stated.

''Smores? How the hell do yo burn down the house making smores?'' Meg couldn't utter anything but exapseration at what she was informed of.

''Yeah well I put together the following theory based on what I know of your father. That night your father was watching a camping show and what is often featured? Snores! So he tried to make Snores. Getting some logs and some kerosene he started a camp fire...on the stove. Need I say more?''

Meg couldn't even point out the abusridty of the most likely true theory. ''How much of the house was burned down?''

''Mostly just kitchen damage...and your former room apparently.''

''Oh come on!"' Meg cried out as she threw up her hands. ''Really! Why the hell am I not surprised!''

''I'm sorry Meg...'' Naruto said as he placed his hand over hers and gave a comforting squeeze. ''At least you don't have to worry about that anymore.''

''That doesn't undo the damage. This entire damn town has treated me like crap and it's only intensified over the years. I mean one of the few people to treat me decently was Kevin.''

''Whose Kevin?''

''My neight Joe Swanson's son. We used to dated for a while before we decided to be just friends. He works at the local gas station and convenience store the Quahog Mini-Mart.''

''Huh...sounds like a nice kid.''

''Yeah...I just can't believe how things have changed. '' Meg replied as her phone rung. ''Yeah hello," she greeted as she answered the device. "Yeah I heard about what happened. You want me to do what? Well why can't you have one of the neighbors do it?'' Meg sighed. ''Fine...'' Meg hung as she hung up the phone.

''So what did your mother want?'' He figured that was the only person who would willingly called Meg.

''She wants me to baby-sit Stewie while her and Peter contact a contractor about repairing the kitchen.''

''Hhm...I guess I can drive you over there.'' he said as he went to go get his car keys. After about an hour the duo arrived at the Griffin's house. ''So what's up with his head?'' Naruto asked as he came from the kitchen, after observing the damage. ''Why is it shaped like a football.''

''You know what...I don't know...'' she answered honestly.

''Aaah yes so this is the strapping young lad making all the fuss about town. You know people like you show up one week and are gone the next. Maybe you can help clear up the idiocy that seems to have overtaken this town.''

''I'll try little man, but there's no guarantee,'' Naruto responded with a shrug.

''What the deuce! You can understand what I'm saying?''

''I don't see why not. You're speaking English as clear as day. Everyone else probably just ignores you because you're a baby.'' he answered as the doorbell rings.

''I'll get it.'' Meg volunteered as she went to the door.

''So you're supposed to be an evil mastermind right?''

Stewie's eyes widened as they quickly narrowed and he pulled out a ray gun. ''There appears to be a leak in my network. I'll dispose of the mole once I deal away with you!"' Stewie pulled the trigger only for nothing to happen.

''Yeah...you might not want to make the energy supply so easily removable,'' Naruto replied holding up a glowing red gem.

''BLAST!''

At the door it was none other then Meg's neighbor, Neil Goldman. A nerdy red-head/carrot top teen with large teeth, pimples, and nasally voice.

''Hi Meg, you busy Saturday night?''

''Neil, you ask me out, like, once a day, and I always give you the same answer: No!'' Meg pushes Neil and slams the door.

''Hey isn't it that guy who is always hitting on you?''

''Yeah...God, I don't think I could have been any clearer the last time I turned him down.'' As she turned to answer him she was compreheneding what she was seeing.

Stewie was on Naruto's shoudler trying to choke him.

''Uum Naruto...''

''I know Meg,'' he replied with a sigh. ''Hey kid...want some ice cream?'' he asked as Stewie's eyebrow rose in suspicion.

''What's your game?''

''No game...I heard the ice cream I make is deliciously natural. Even after all this time I don't get why it's so obviously call that but who cares.''

In another part of town Peter had arrived at Goldman's Pharmacy. Peter drives up to the pharmacy, parks the car, and walks in.

''Hey Mort, Lois and I are going out for dinner since the kitchen burn down after we have to go talk to the stupid contractors about fixing the house. So um, why don't you give me some condoms? And some Excedrin. My wife's got a headache,'' moves his hands toward his crotch. ''THIS big.'' he giggled. ''You know? It's like from the commercial.'' He once more moved his hands toward his head. '' This big? Only it's my junk.'''

''Alright, then. Twelve dollars and forty-three cents.''

''Aw, jeez, that's more of a ripoff than that breakfast machine I bought.''

Cue to Peter in the kitchen with a giant elaborate Mouse-Trap style machine. Peter lights a candle, which burns a rope. The rope drops an anvil, the anvil hits a switch, and the switch starts a conveyor belt. The conveyor belt powers a mini Ferris wheel, which hits some flags, makes a propeller spin, and a ball go through a tube. The ball is eaten by a toy dinosaur, which flings it on its tail and hits a toy drinking bird. The bird presses a button, a balloon fills up with air. Attached to the balloon is a string which is tied to the trigger of a gun. The balloon starts to float upwards, the string gets tighter, the gun trigger is pulled and Peter is shot in the arm.

''Gah! Ow! Ow, What was the point of all that? Ow, all it does is shoot ya! It doesn't make breakfast at all! Oww!''

''Besides, I forgot my wallet.'' he said digging through his pocket.

''Well, that's ok, I'll just open up a tab.''

''Wait a minute, what the hell is a tab? Does that mean I don't gotta pay?''

''Well, not right now but-'' Peter promptly cuts Mort off. ''Aww sweet! Hey, while I'm at it, gimmie all these copies of Marie Claire. Y'know in case I wanna rub out that easy one before I get Lois into bed tonight.''

''Kathleen Turner's on page 45.''

''Kathleen Turner,'' Peter responded excited. ''... eh, let's see how she looks and...'' turns to the right page, not excited anymore. ''Aww, that's a shame.''

Back at the Griffin House Naruto had finished making the ice cream and everyone was enjoying a bowl. Well Stewie was enjoying his eight bowl and was as chubby as can be.

''How...how in the hell...'' he murmured as he looked to Meg then back at the chunky Stewie. ''Just how?''

''It's just another one of those things that happen around here...usually only takes a week to resolve things though.''

''This whole damn place is messed up.''

''Damn you ice cream! Come to my mouth!'' Stewie demanded as he struggled to bring the spoon full of ice cream to his mouth. ''How dare you disobey me!''

''Do you hear something?'' she wondered as Naruto looked up towards the roof.

''I think it's coming from outside,'' he said as they both went outside. Meg opens the front door and gasps. A plane with the banner "MEG, I AM YOUR DESTINY. LOVE, NEIL. ALSO, HAVE YOU SEEN MY GOOD PEN? I FEEL LIKE I LOANED IT TO YOU IN PHYSICS, BUT I HAVEN'T SEEN IT IN A" flies by. Another plane flies closely behind the first plane with a banner that says "WHILE."

''Oh, God. This is so embarrassing. I can't believe this is happening to me.''

''Wow...a persistent bastard huh? Oh well come on...let's go take Stewie to the clinic and have his stomach pumped.''

''Is that safe?''

''Sure it is...trust me. I do this sort of thing all the time,'' he paused and went over what he said in his head. ''Not quite what I wanted to say, but I suppose it'll do.''

''Well it'll give us something to do. So far the whole day has been boring.''

''I know...damn, I guess nothing does happen around here unless it's the damn craziness you guys talk about.''

''Better boring then the madness.''

''Aah yes...I mean what's the worst that can happen?''

* * *

A few weeks later at Mort's Pharmacy.''Hey Mort, do these suppositories come in other flavors?'' He said holding up said items.

''Peter, are you EATING those?'' the owner asked in disbelief at the absurdness of what he was seeing.

''No, I'm shoving them up my butt! Of course I'm eating them! Gimme a carton!''

''Peter, it's the end of the month, and I'm calling your tab! You owe me $34,000!''

''WHAT? Aww, man, how am I gonna come up with that kinda money?''

''Peter, I'm waiting.''

He looks around, and notices the "Employee of the Month" photo of Neil.

''All right, all right, I got another idea. What if I sold you my daughter?''

''Huh?''

''You drop the tab, and your son can have Meg.''

Elsewhere at Naruto's place Meg jolted up from her nap. ''Yo? You okay there? You jolted up pretty hard!"'

''What time is it?''

''Saturday, 9 P.M., Why?'' Naruto asked as he went back to the paper work he was working on.

''Something tells me something is occurring which is going to result in me having a pretty large headache.''


	6. Coming to Terms!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which someone comes to terms.

Family Kitsune

0

Naruto x Meg

00000000

Story Start

00000

''Meg! Breakfast is ready!'' Naruto's voice echoed from the kitchen.

Meg having already finished getting dressed Meg strolled down the stairs and entered the kitchen where a plate of food was waiting for her. Pancakes, Hashbrown, Eggs, Sausage, Toast and Ham. Not to mention there was a glass of both Milk and Orange juice waiting by her plate.

''Whoa...you made all this?'' she asked as Naruto turned from the stove with a grin.

''That's right. I took to learning how to cook for myself. Its a lot more conveinent to be able to cook what you like instead of just going with whatever someone else cooks for you."

''Wow...it looks,'' she took a quick whiff of the food to take in its scent. ''and smells so good...'' she said sitting at the table. She took in a fork full of eggs. ''Oh god really good.'' she started shoveling it down.

''Jeez...you act like they didn't feed you over there,'' he joked as Meg looked up briefly and looked just as down just as quickly as her eyes was focused on the table.

Naruto couldn't help but scowl. ''I can't fucking believe this!'' he mumbled under his breath but loudly and harsh enough for Meg to make out what he said as he began fixing his own plate. '' Doesn't matter now...you're with me now. Good thing too considering what happened last night.''

''What happened last night?'' Meg asked after a gulp from her orange juice.

''Your old house nearly burned down,'' he replied as he picked up today's paper and opened it as Meg shook her head.

''Oh god...who was it? Chris? Stewie? That fat bastard?''

''The latter...'' he said ten paused and folded the paper revealing his right eyebrow was raised. ''Stewie? The baby?''

''Well Stewie is...rather smart for his age. Unnaturally smart. He treats me like the plague along with the rest of the family so I mostly ignore him. After he stopped trying to kill mom I stopped trying to convince my parents he was anything but a normal toddler.

Naruto raised an eyebrow. ''I got to hear this.''

''He's been trying to kill our mother for quite a long time, but since I'm mostly ignored no one notices that I've spent all this time sabotaging him so he wouldn't succeed.''

''I...wha...how is this not something you couldn't somehow prove?"

"Considering how I was treated before I didn't really need to be thought as crazy compounded onto everything."

"You couldn't believe what I found. He has this whole cache of weapons, a monitoring advice, and who knows what else. I've done everything I could to curb his destructive tendancies but well...there isn't much I can do. Anyway what were you sayingabout my house burning down.''

''Well your father was trying to make smores.'' He pretty much stated.

''Smores? How the hell do yo burn down the house making smores?'' Meg couldn't utter anything but exapseration at what she was informed of.

''Yeah well I put together the following theory based on what I know of your father. That night your father was watching a camping show and what is often featured? Snores! So he tried to make Snores. Getting some logs and some kerosene he started a camp fire...on the stove. Need I say more?''

Meg couldn't even point out the abusridty of the most likely true theory. ''How much of the house was burned down?''

''Mostly just kitchen damage...and your former room apparently.''

''Oh come on!"' Meg cried out as she threw up her hands. ''Really! Why the hell am I not surprised!''

''I'm sorry Meg...'' Naruto said as he placed his hand over hers and gave a comforting squeeze. ''At least you don't have to worry about that anymore.''

''That doesn't undo the damage. This entire damn town has treated me like crap and it's only intensified over the years. I mean one of the few people to treat me decently was Kevin.''

''Whose Kevin?''

''My neight Joe Swanson's son. We used to dated for a while before we decided to be just friends. He works at the local gas station and convenience store the Quahog Mini-Mart.''

''Huh...sounds like a nice kid.''

''Yeah...I just can't believe how things have changed. '' Meg replied as her phone rung. ''Yeah hello," she greeted as she answered the device. "Yeah I heard about what happened. You want me to do what? Well why can't you have one of the neighbors do it?'' Meg sighed. ''Fine...'' Meg hung as she hung up the phone.

''So what did your mother want?'' He figured that was the only person who would willingly called Meg.

''She wants me to baby-sit Stewie while her and Peter contact a contractor about repairing the kitchen.''

''Hhm...I guess I can drive you over there.'' he said as he went to go get his car keys. After about an hour the duo arrived at the Griffin's house. ''So what's up with his head?'' Naruto asked as he came from the kitchen, after observing the damage. ''Why is it shaped like a football.''

''You know what...I don't know...'' she answered honestly.

''Aaah yes so this is the strapping young lad making all the fuss about town. You know people like you show up one week and are gone the next. Maybe you can help clear up the idiocy that seems to have overtaken this town.''

''I'll try little man, but there's no guarantee,'' Naruto responded with a shrug.

''What the deuce! You can understand what I'm saying?''

''I don't see why not. You're speaking English as clear as day. Everyone else probably just ignores you because you're a baby.'' he answered as the doorbell rings.

''I'll get it.'' Meg volunteered as she went to the door.

''So you're supposed to be an evil mastermind right?''

Stewie's eyes widened as they quickly narrowed and he pulled out a ray gun. ''There appears to be a leak in my network. I'll dispose of the mole once I deal away with you!"' Stewie pulled the trigger only for nothing to happen.

''Yeah...you might not want to make the energy supply so easily removable,'' Naruto replied holding up a glowing red gem.

''BLAST!''

At the door it was none other then Meg's neighbor, Neil Goldman. A nerdy red-head/carrot top teen with large teeth, pimples, and nasally voice.

''Hi Meg, you busy Saturday night?''

''Neil, you ask me out, like, once a day, and I always give you the same answer: No!'' Meg pushes Neil and slams the door.

''Hey isn't it that guy who is always hitting on you?''

''Yeah...God, I don't think I could have been any clearer the last time I turned him down.'' As she turned to answer him she was compreheneding what she was seeing.

Stewie was on Naruto's shoudler trying to choke him.

''Uum Naruto...''

''I know Meg,'' he replied with a sigh. ''Hey kid...want some ice cream?'' he asked as Stewie's eyebrow rose in suspicion.

''What's your game?''

''No game...I heard the ice cream I make is deliciously natural. Even after all this time I don't get why it's so obviously call that but who cares.''

In another part of town Peter had arrived at Goldman's Pharmacy. Peter drives up to the pharmacy, parks the car, and walks in.

''Hey Mort, Lois and I are going out for dinner since the kitchen burn down after we have to go talk to the stupid contractors about fixing the house. So um, why don't you give me some condoms? And some Excedrin. My wife's got a headache,'' moves his hands toward his crotch. ''THIS big.'' he giggled. ''You know? It's like from the commercial.'' He once more moved his hands toward his head. '' This big? Only it's my junk.'''

''Alright, then. Twelve dollars and forty-three cents.''

''Aw, jeez, that's more of a ripoff than that breakfast machine I bought.''

Cue to Peter in the kitchen with a giant elaborate Mouse-Trap style machine. Peter lights a candle, which burns a rope. The rope drops an anvil, the anvil hits a switch, and the switch starts a conveyor belt. The conveyor belt powers a mini Ferris wheel, which hits some flags, makes a propeller spin, and a ball go through a tube. The ball is eaten by a toy dinosaur, which flings it on its tail and hits a toy drinking bird. The bird presses a button, a balloon fills up with air. Attached to the balloon is a string which is tied to the trigger of a gun. The balloon starts to float upwards, the string gets tighter, the gun trigger is pulled and Peter is shot in the arm.

''Gah! Ow! Ow, What was the point of all that? Ow, all it does is shoot ya! It doesn't make breakfast at all! Oww!''

''Besides, I forgot my wallet.'' he said digging through his pocket.

''Well, that's ok, I'll just open up a tab.''

''Wait a minute, what the hell is a tab? Does that mean I don't gotta pay?''

''Well, not right now but-'' Peter promptly cuts Mort off. ''Aww sweet! Hey, while I'm at it, gimmie all these copies of Marie Claire. Y'know in case I wanna rub out that easy one before I get Lois into bed tonight.''

''Kathleen Turner's on page 45.''

''Kathleen Turner,'' Peter responded excited. ''... eh, let's see how she looks and...'' turns to the right page, not excited anymore. ''Aww, that's a shame.''

Back at the Griffin House Naruto had finished making the ice cream and everyone was enjoying a bowl. Well Stewie was enjoying his eight bowl and was as chubby as can be.

''How...how in the hell...'' he murmured as he looked to Meg then back at the chunky Stewie. ''Just how?''

''It's just another one of those things that happen around here...usually only takes a week to resolve things though.''

''This whole damn place is messed up.''

''Damn you ice cream! Come to my mouth!'' Stewie demanded as he struggled to bring the spoon full of ice cream to his mouth. ''How dare you disobey me!''

''Do you hear something?'' she wondered as Naruto looked up towards the roof.

''I think it's coming from outside,'' he said as they both went outside. Meg opens the front door and gasps. A plane with the banner "MEG, I AM YOUR DESTINY. LOVE, NEIL. ALSO, HAVE YOU SEEN MY GOOD PEN? I FEEL LIKE I LOANED IT TO YOU IN PHYSICS, BUT I HAVEN'T SEEN IT IN A" flies by. Another plane flies closely behind the first plane with a banner that says "WHILE."

''Oh, God. This is so embarrassing. I can't believe this is happening to me.''

''Wow...a persistent bastard huh? Oh well come on...let's go take Stewie to the clinic and have his stomach pumped.''

''Is that safe?''

''Sure it is...trust me. I do this sort of thing all the time,'' he paused and went over what he said in his head. ''Not quite what I wanted to say, but I suppose it'll do.''

''Well it'll give us something to do. So far the whole day has been boring.''

''I know...damn, I guess nothing does happen around here unless it's the damn craziness you guys talk about.''

''Better boring then the madness.''

''Aah yes...I mean what's the worst that can happen?''

* * *

 

A few weeks later at Mort's Pharmacy.''Hey Mort, do these suppositories come in other flavors?'' He said holding up said items.

''Peter, are you EATING those?'' the owner asked in disbelief at the absurdness of what he was seeing.

''No, I'm shoving them up my butt! Of course I'm eating them! Gimme a carton!''

''Peter, it's the end of the month, and I'm calling your tab! You owe me $34,000!''

''WHAT? Aww, man, how am I gonna come up with that kinda money?''

''Peter, I'm waiting.''

He looks around, and notices the "Employee of the Month" photo of Neil.

''All right, all right, I got another idea. What if I sold you my daughter?''

''Huh?''

''You drop the tab, and your son can have Meg.''

Elsewhere at Naruto's place Meg jolted up from her nap. ''Yo? You okay there? You jolted up pretty hard!"'

''What time is it?''

''Saturday, 9 P.M., Why?'' Naruto asked as he went back to the paper work he was working on.

''Something tells me something is occurring which is going to result in me having a pretty large headache.''


	7. Chapter 7

Family Kitsune

0

Naruto x Meg

00000000

Story Start

00000

''Meg! Breakfast is ready!'' Naruto's voice echoed from the kitchen.

Meg having already finished getting dressed Meg strolled down the stairs and entered the kitchen where a plate of food was waiting for her. Pancakes, Hashbrown, Eggs, Sausage, Toast and Ham. Not to mention there was a glass of both Milk and Orange juice waiting by her plate.

''Whoa...you made all this?'' she asked as Naruto turned from the stove with a grin.

''That's right. I took to learning how to cook for myself. Its a lot more convenient to be able to cook what you like instead of just going with whatever someone else cooks for you."

''Wow...it looks,'' she took a quick whiff of the food to take in its scent. ''and smells so good...'' she said sitting at the table. She took in a fork full of eggs. ''Oh god really good.'' she started shoveling it down.

''Jeez...you act like they didn't feed you over there,'' he joked as Meg looked up briefly and looked just as down just as quickly as her eyes was focused on the table.

Naruto couldn't help but scowl. ''I can't fucking believe this!'' he mumbled under his breath but loudly and harsh enough for Meg to make out what he said as he began fixing his own plate. '' Doesn't matter now...you're with me now. Good thing too considering what happened last night.''

''What happened last night?'' Meg asked after a gulp from her orange juice.

''Your old house nearly burned down,'' he replied as he picked up today's paper and opened it as Meg shook her head.

''Oh god...who was it? Chris? Stewie? That fat bastard?''

''The latter...'' he said ten paused and folded the paper revealing his right eyebrow was raised. ''Stewie? The baby?''

''Well Stewie is...rather smart for his age. Unnaturally smart. He treats me like the plague along with the rest of the family so I mostly ignore him. After he stopped trying to kill mom I stopped trying to convince my parents he was anything but a normal toddler.

Naruto raised an eyebrow. ''I got to hear this.''

''He's been trying to kill our mother for quite a long time, but since I'm mostly ignored no one notices that I've spent all this time sabotaging him so he wouldn't succeed.''

''I...wha...how is this not something you couldn't somehow prove?"

"Considering how I was treated before I didn't really need to be thought as crazy compounded onto everything."

"You couldn't believe what I found. He has this whole cache of weapons, a monitoring advice, and who knows what else. I've done everything I could to curb his destructive tendencies but well...there isn't much I can do. Anyway what were you saying about my house burning down.''

''Well your father was trying to make smores.'' He pretty much stated.

''Smores? How the hell do yo burn down the house making smores?'' Meg couldn't utter anything but exasperation at what she was informed of.

''Yeah well I put together the following theory based on what I know of your father. That night your father was watching a camping show and what is often featured? Snores! So he tried to make Snores. Getting some logs and some kerosene he started a camp fire...on the stove. Need I say more?''

Meg couldn't even point out the absurdity of the most likely true theory. ''How much of the house was burned down?''

''Mostly just kitchen damage...and your former room apparently.''

''Oh come on!"' Meg cried out as she threw up her hands. ''Really! Why the hell am I not surprised!''

''I'm sorry Meg...'' Naruto said as he placed his hand over hers and gave a comforting squeeze. ''At least you don't have to worry about that anymore.''

''That doesn't undo the damage. This entire damn town has treated me like crap and it's only intensified over the years. I mean one of the few people to treat me decently was Kevin.''

''Whose Kevin?''

''My neight Joe Swanson's son. We used to dated for a while before we decided to be just friends. He works at the local gas station and convenience store the Quahog Mini-Mart.''

''Huh...sounds like a nice kid.''

''Yeah...I just can't believe how things have changed. '' Meg replied as her phone rung. ''Yeah hello," she greeted as she answered the device. "Yeah I heard about what happened. You want me to do what? Well why can't you have one of the neighbors do it?'' Meg sighed. ''Fine...'' Meg hung as she hung up the phone.

''So what did your mother want?'' He figured that was the only person who would willingly called Meg.

''She wants me to baby-sit Stewie while her and Peter contact a contractor about repairing the kitchen.''

''Hhm...I guess I can drive you over there.'' he said as he went to go get his car keys. After about an hour the duo arrived at the Griffin's house. ''So what's up with his head?'' Naruto asked as he came from the kitchen, after observing the damage. ''Why is it shaped like a football.''

''You know what...I don't know...'' she answered honestly.

''Aaah yes so this is the strapping young lad making all the fuss about town. You know people like you show up one week and are gone the next. Maybe you can help clear up the idiocy that seems to have overtaken this town.''

''I'll try little man, but there's no guarantee,'' Naruto responded with a shrug.

''What the deuce! You can understand what I'm saying?''

''I don't see why not. You're speaking English as clear as day. Everyone else probably just ignores you because you're a baby.'' he answered as the doorbell rings.

''I'll get it.'' Meg volunteered as she went to the door.

''So you're supposed to be an evil mastermind right?''

Stewie's eyes widened as they quickly narrowed and he pulled out a ray gun. ''There appears to be a leak in my network. I'll dispose of the mole once I deal away with you!"' Stewie pulled the trigger only for nothing to happen.

''Yeah...you might not want to make the energy supply so easily removable,'' Naruto replied holding up a glowing red gem.

''BLAST!''

At the door it was none other then Meg's neighbor, Neil Goldman. A nerdy red-head/carrot top teen with large teeth, pimples, and nasally voice.

''Hi Meg, you busy Saturday night?''

''Neil, you ask me out, like, once a day, and I always give you the same answer: No!'' Meg pushes Neil and slams the door.

''Hey isn't it that guy who is always hitting on you?''

''Yeah...God, I don't think I could have been any clearer the last time I turned him down.'' As she turned to answer him she was comprehending what she was seeing.

Stewie was on Naruto's shoulder trying to choke him.

''Uum Naruto...''

''I know Meg,'' he replied with a sigh. ''Hey kid...want some ice cream?'' he asked as Stewie's eyebrow rose in suspicion.

''What's your game?''

''No game...I heard the ice cream I make is deliciously natural. Even after all this time I don't get why it's so obviously call that but who cares.''

In another part of town Peter had arrived at Goldman's Pharmacy. Peter drives up to the pharmacy, parks the car, and walks in.

''Hey Mort, Lois and I are going out for dinner since the kitchen burn down after we have to go talk to the stupid contractors about fixing the house. So um, why don't you give me some condoms? And some Excedrin. My wife's got a headache,'' moves his hands toward his crotch. ''THIS big.'' he giggled. ''You know? It's like from the commercial.'' He once more moved his hands toward his head. '' This big? Only it's my junk.'''

''Alright, then. Twelve dollars and forty-three cents.''

''Aw, jeez, that's more of a ripoff than that breakfast machine I bought.''

Cue to Peter in the kitchen with a giant elaborate Mouse-Trap style machine. Peter lights a candle, which burns a rope. The rope drops an anvil, the anvil hits a switch, and the switch starts a conveyor belt. The conveyor belt powers a mini Ferris wheel, which hits some flags, makes a propeller spin, and a ball go through a tube. The ball is eaten by a toy dinosaur, which flings it on its tail and hits a toy drinking bird. The bird presses a button, a balloon fills up with air. Attached to the balloon is a string which is tied to the trigger of a gun. The balloon starts to float upwards, the string gets tighter, the gun trigger is pulled and Peter is shot in the arm.

''Gah! Ow! Ow, What was the point of all that? Ow, all it does is shoot ya! It doesn't make breakfast at all! Oww!''

''Besides, I forgot my wallet.'' he said digging through his pocket.

''Well, that's ok, I'll just open up a tab.''

''Wait a minute, what the hell is a tab? Does that mean I don't gotta pay?''

''Well, not right now but-'' Peter promptly cuts Mort off. ''Aww sweet! Hey, while I'm at it, gimmie all these copies of Marie Claire. Y'know in case I wanna rub out that easy one before I get Lois into bed tonight.''

''Kathleen Turner's on page 45.''

''Kathleen Turner,'' Peter responded excited. ''... eh, let's see how she looks and...'' turns to the right page, not excited anymore. ''Aww, that's a shame.''

Back at the Griffin House Naruto had finished making the ice cream and everyone was enjoying a bowl. Well Stewie was enjoying his eight bowl and was as chubby as can be.

''How...how in the hell...'' he murmured as he looked to Meg then back at the chunky Stewie. ''Just how?''

''It's just another one of those things that happen around here...usually only takes a week to resolve things though.''

''This whole damn place is messed up.''

''Damn you ice cream! Come to my mouth!'' Stewie demanded as he struggled to bring the spoon full of ice cream to his mouth. ''How dare you disobey me!''

''Do you hear something?'' she wondered as Naruto looked up towards the roof.

''I think it's coming from outside,'' he said as they both went outside. Meg opens the front door and gasps. A plane with the banner "MEG, I AM YOUR DESTINY. LOVE, NEIL. ALSO, HAVE YOU SEEN MY GOOD PEN? I FEEL LIKE I LOANED IT TO YOU IN PHYSICS, BUT I HAVEN'T SEEN IT IN A" flies by. Another plane flies closely behind the first plane with a banner that says "WHILE."

''Oh, God. This is so embarrassing. I can't believe this is happening to me.''

''Wow...a persistent bastard huh? Oh well come on...let's go take Stewie to the clinic and have his stomach pumped.''

''Is that safe?''

''Sure it is...trust me. I do this sort of thing all the time,'' he paused and went over what he said in his head. ''Not quite what I wanted to say, but I suppose it'll do.''

''Well it'll give us something to do. So far the whole day has been boring.''

''I know...damn, I guess nothing does happen around here unless it's the damn craziness you guys talk about.''

''Better boring then the madness.''

''Aah yes...I mean what's the worst that can happen?''

* * *

 

A few weeks later at Mort's Pharmacy.''Hey Mort, do these suppositories come in other flavors?'' He said holding up said items.

''Peter, are you EATING those?'' the owner asked in disbelief at the absurdness of what he was seeing.

''No, I'm shoving them up my butt! Of course I'm eating them! Gimme a carton!''

''Peter, it's the end of the month, and I'm calling your tab! You owe me $34,000!''

''WHAT? Aww, man, how am I gonna come up with that kinda money?''

''Peter, I'm waiting.''

He looks around, and notices the "Employee of the Month" photo of Neil.

''All right, all right, I got another idea. What if I sold you my daughter?''

''Huh?''

''You drop the tab, and your son can have Meg.''

Elsewhere at Naruto's place Meg jolted up from her nap. ''Yo? You okay there? You jolted up pretty hard!"'

''What time is it?''

''Saturday, 9 P.M., Why?'' Naruto asked as he went back to the paper work he was working on.

''Something tells me something is occurring which is going to result in me having a pretty large headache.''

 


	8. The Next Level!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto and Meg take their relationship to the next level.

Family Kitsune  
0  
Naruto x Meg   
00000000  
Author's Note  
000000  
Story Start  
0000000  
The very next day Meg was walking down the stairs letting out a yawn here or there. She and Naruto got in pretty late but she didn't mind. Last night was one of the greatest nights of her life. ''Morning Naruto.'' she said kissing his cheek.  
"Someone's happy this morning." he noted with a hearty smile. 

''Well the greatest guy I've ever known is responsible for that.''

''Yeah I am pretty awesome huh?'' he asked with a smirk as Meg playfully smacked his shoulder. She went over and wrapped her arms around him as he continued cooking some eggs.

''Naruto what's it like? Having sex I mean.'' she abruptly and out of nowhere asked as Naruto's arm jerk and the edge of the pan slammed into one of the edges of the stove.

''Next time give me a warning when you ask something like that." He said as carefully brought the pan back over the fire. "I mean we haven't even had breakfast.'' he said as Meg rested her head on his back. ''And that's kind of random to be honest.''

''Let me be frank with you Naruto. You've been in this place for a weeks now right? What are the chances of me getting getting laid willingly and the guy caring? In Quahog of all places?''

Naruto paused and ponder it for 2.5 seconds. ''Fair enough, but can we at least finish breakfast before talking about that."

Meg sighed, ''I guess.''

''Hey cheer up. Let's go to your mall after breakfast, that should take your mind off getting into my pants.'' Naruto said as Meg smacked his arm. A few hours later they were inside a clothing store at one of the clothes holders.

''How about this?'' Meg asked as she held up a red top sphagetthi string tank top.

''It's okay.'' he answered in a subdued tone. It was just a normal top.

''Okay then how about this violet one?'' she asked holding up the same exact brand of tank top but a different color.

''I think a blue one would be better.'' he said as people were gathering around, whispering and pointing.

''It's ironic you know! Back then I would haven given anything for anyone to pay attention to me, but now all people do is stare at me.'' Meg said with a huff as she tried to ignore the small crowd of boys who were ogling her ass. Though her mind was taken off it when Naruto wrapped an arm around her waist. "Maybe if they saw me making out they'd get the idea to leave m alone."  
"Here we go again." Naruto remarked with a shake of his head.   
  
Upon picking up Naruto's frustration Meg couldn't help but smirk. ''Am I wearing you down?"  
"Don't play cute with me miss thirst." The blond pondered the situation for a moment. "Look Meg of course I want to make those cheeks clap, but I'm trying to be a decent guy and not pressure you. Besides I like it more when its spontaenous instead of being planned. It has to authenthic...'' Naruto was cut off as Meg threw her arms around his neck and pulled him into a passionate kiss.  
''For crap's sake throw a girl a bone here. Particular the one in your pants.'' Meg voiced her frustration.

''Cut it out,'' he said grabbing her wrists and easing her hands away.

''Damn...can't blame a girl for trying.'' she said as Naruto chuckled.

''I'm beginning to think you only want me for my body.''

''Well you do have a sweet ass.'' Meg said as she smacked his rear.

''Now come on Meg stop fooling around. Just give it two more weeks and let's see how we feel then." He couldn't help but geniunely like the girl. She understood what it meant to be a pariah in one's home. He couldn't imagine if his family had been in on the villager's treatmeent as well. "Look how about this.I'm willing to expirement with you and help you work out this...frustration of yours. Sound fair?"

''Okay,'' Meg nodded his head. ''That sounds fair.''

* * *

  
Four days later Naruto was pushed onto his bed, Meg pulling down his zipper as she pressed a chaste kiss against his lips. Meg's hand slipped into his boxers and freed his cock, freeing it as she ran her hand up and down the length. Over the past few days the duo have been experimenting with some heavy petting and even some oral; despite the fact that they knew they were tempting fate but that didn't matter anymore.

  
Naruto's cock pulsed in Meg's hand as she softly stroked it. After a few more strokes she brought her head down, tucking her hair behind her under her cap as she took the appendage into her mouth. Swirling her tongue around it, she hungered for more in a way she didn't expect. When it was wet enough, she slowly began bobbing her head on it taking a in a little more each time.

Naruto began breathing softly as Meg went to work. There was always some strange and pleasurable sensation when one hooked up with a new partner no matter how many times that person had sex in the past. It was always the variety or new images among the explanations for why some people weren't satisfied with a single partner.

"Mmm, Meg. You've come... a long way…" He said in between groans. He was really glad they spent the past few days experimenting around.

  
Now in between his outstretched legs, Meg looked up at him and gave him the most innocent look. It made him want to burst. She went to town on the throbbing appendage, measuring with her mouth about Nine and a half inches in length and his girth was quite thick as well. She slurped lightly as she bobbed on his dick. Watching his dick slide in and out between the girl's lips made him go over the edge. He closed his eyes and groaned her name. ''Meg I'm going to cum!'' he warned her as the girl let his cock slip out with a wet plop as it began to spurt, one splattering on her cheek and several more on her top.

Meg gazed at Naruto's cock in amazement. He was still hard; from what she heard most guys started to go soft after her first nut. ''Are you sure?'' he asked, sensing her nervousness.

''Yes I want this.'' she said as she stood up and slid her panties out from under her skirt. Pushing her skirt up slightly she revealed her mostly trimmed and well kept bush of hair and soaking pussy. Whimpering at the revealing air hitting her pussy's warm lips, she rose onto the tip of Naruto's dick.

Slowly lowering on Naruto's dick, Meg gasped then moaned lightly as she finally got to the bottom and began grinding into his hips. She almost couldn't hold in a scream when Naruto's hips began moving. Easily hitting the back wall of Meg's pussy with his tup, Naruto thrusted into her with a quickening pace. Meg's arms wrapped around his neck as she moaned in ecstasy.

''Aah! Ah! Oh Naruto! Right there!'' she squealed as Naruto picked up the pace and began ravaging her. Their thighs slapping together and Meg's moans becoming louder with every thrust. After a while, he slowed down and waited for her to recover. As soon as she did, she turned around and lowered herself onto his dick again with a hiss, "This feels so good! Come on Naruto! Fuck me silly!''

  
With that Naruto gripped her hips as he renewed his efforts. His hands reached up and began fondling her breasts as Meg began moving back and forth as her moans increased in volume as they coupled. Naruto began softly pinching nipples as Meg shuttered, and walls tightened around him.

''N-Naruto, I'm cumming…" She screamed as she reached her climax. Feeling the tightness against the skin of his dick, Naruto leaned back and groaned as he came deep inside her. The sensations were too much for Meg as she blacked with a please look on her grin. An annoyed look on Naruto's face formed as he pulled out and he was still rather hard. Looks like he was on his own for the final stretch.

 


	9. Incident at the Beach!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the group spends some time at the beach.

Family Kitsune

0

Naruto x Meg

0

Story Start

0

Fairly annoyed Naruto couldn't help but ask, 'Why did I agree to this again?'' as he helped unpacked the Griffin car, something Peter should have been doing, but he was too busy watching the portable TV he brought to the beach.

Meg left out a soft sigh and shook her head. ''Because my mom and I are getting along and hoping to mend bridges by my brother as well.'' Meg reminded the blond in hopes of pacifying him. She hoped that whatever issues my flair up would not result in them getting into an argument for it.

Meg just wished for a chance to mend whatever ties she had with her brothers or at least make some without the corrosive influence that hung over them for so long playing a factor.

Speaking of which, Chris was running along the beach, screaming as he swatted at the seagulls chasing him.

''Wow...'' Naruto said, slowly coming to realize that stuff like this was simply going to be happen in this weird little town.

Meg sighed with those soft, pouty lips of hers and leaned against Naruto's larger frame. ''You'll get used to it.'' she answered as she looked up at Naruto and began studying his face. He seemed to be scanning the speech as his face was a mixture of boredom and something else she couldn't quite describe. With a sigh he gently sat down the beach gear on the blanket that was laid out.

Unknown to the beach goers a single head was poking out of the water. It was a merman and he wanted revenge on humans for hunting his friends, the fish of the sea. Materializing a Sea Orb he began to summon a storm that would wipe out everyone on the beach. Before he could finish the specifics a shark came out of nowhere and snagged him in his jaws. The Merman screamed and flailed in pain as his blood spilled out and with that he was dragged under the water with his brewing storm having no master to command it.

Now normally Naruto would have noticed the screaming as the merman and shark weren't that far away, but of course he was too busy ogling Meg in her new white and red striped bikini to care about screaming. ''Hey Naruto...can you rub this sun-tan lotion on my back?'' She asked taking out a container of the sunblock from her things.

After everything was set up they began scouting out for something to do. Luckily a volleyball net that been set up was in good condition along with the boundaries already made with white sand.

With that said everyone got ready for a game of volleyball. Lois, and Meg versus Naruto and Chris. Suffice to say Naruto end up doing most of the work as Chris either hit the ball straight up, amazingly high as hell, but straight up over couldn't jump high enough to spike it over the net. In fact more then once the net had to be fixed because Chris fell forward and somehow ended up getting tangled in it.

''Hey Blond guy!''

With a sigh, Naruto quickly focused on the ball in front of him, managing to lob it over the net. As annoying as it was for Chris to call him that it was better then the beyond the possible mangling that people did before. For heavens sake there wasn't a damn Y in his name so didn't understand how people could mangle it that badly.

Louis and Meg both screamed, "Got it!" before diving towards the ball. Both missed. Naruto nearly keeled over in laughter, wishing he had a beer to top off how wonderful this entire scene was. After the game everyone got into the water with the exception of Peter who was drinking beer and watching TV, and Naruto and Meg who were walking along the shore were in the water. Stewie was placed in one of those floating devices by Louis and the others were just enjoying themselves by swimming around. The days had been getting increasingly hotter and as a result a nice day at the beach was the choice activity for today.

The two continued their walk, heading down to the far of the beach as they took in the sights. As the tide began to increase the two of them began leisurely wandering back up the beach towards where they had left their belongings, with their shoes dangling carelessly from their hands while their free ones were entwined.

The surfers were back in full swing, taking advantage and enjoyment of the building surf that would only continue to increase at a steady rate. ''The waves are getting bigger. '' Naruto couldn't help but notice. Something in the air wasn't right. ''I think we should go.''

''The surfers seemed to be enjoying it,'' Meg noted as one surfer wiped out.

Naruto missed her observation as he took notice of a grey cloud covering the sun. A cold chill brushed through the air and caused meg to shiver. ''It's gotten cold all of a sudden.'' she said as the salty and fresh air now began to feel chilly. She began shivering for a moment, but that ceased when Naruto wrapped his arm around her to warm her body with his warmth. ''Maybe we should go.''

The warm blanket of the sun had soon been replaced by chilling winds and rough waters. ''This definitely isn't normal. Let's go.'' Naruto said as they began rushing back to the others were. When they returned to the area a huge wave of water had crashed onto the beach. Stewie was buried up to the neck by the freakish amount of wind curtailing sand around him. Chris though was unceremoniously flopped onto the sand face down. Naruto rushed over and checked his pulse, the boy wasn't breathing so he bravely elbow dropped Chris in the chest causing the boy to jerk and cough up water.

Naruto found himself doing an examination on another talking dog after it had collasped from stomach issues. Apparently the dog had a stomachache. ''I think your dog needs its stomach pump.'' Naruto informed the hippie in green. ''What all did he have today?''

''A couple of hot dogs, some candy, some popcorn, a whole pizza, some dog biscuits, half a stick of cotton candy, a stack of pancakes, and several gallons of soda.''the boy listed off as Naruto's eyes narrowed.

''What the hell is wrong with you? My god...I'm sorry sir but I'm going to have to put your dog down!'' Naruto said as he pulled out a shotgun from the bag he was carrying.

''Noooo!"

''Naruto! You got to help my mom!'' she pleaded as she grabbed him by the shoulders pulling him away before he could murder the poor animal.

For a moment Naruto was startled, wondering where the hell Lois's husband was at when he spotted him, laying on the blanket and passed out. Lois's panicked screams grew louder and Naruto shot into action. Diving into the water he used his arms to push the water behind him as he closed the distance between him and Lois. He managed to have just gotten there before she slipped under the water from exhaustion. Placing her arm over his shoulders he kicked his feet as they slowly moved to shore. After a few minutes they made it back to the beach where he sat her down and administered the proper CPR techniques.

After a few moments Lois finally came too, coughing up water and looking rather pale. ''That was amazing Naruto!'' Meg said as she threw her arms around her room mate/friend/lover.

''Yes Naruto, Thank you!'' Lois said as she took a moment to catch her breath. She couldn't believe how close she came to dying and she realized something. What if she wasn't the only one that had been in the water? What if Naruto wasn't here? Her husband was nowhere near responsible enough to raise children on his own and it also made her realize how far she had let herself go. Now while she was considered one of the most attractive women in Quahog it was the fact strength was measured in more then beauty. She, a former swimming prodigy that could have competed in the Olympics needed to be save. All the drinking, partying, and drugs accompanying throughout the years took its toll.

Now while tho Jiujitsu lessons had tone her body and undone some of the physical degradation it wasn't enough. 'I've been putting this off for too long. It's time to face up to the facts Lois. You're no longer married to the man you fell in love with.' she thought, sending a scathing look to the sleeping Peter. Even though all this he was still sleep. 'And there is no way he can raise Chris and Stewie without my help. It's time I write up a new will and consider filing for a separation.'


	10. Lois's Choice?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Lois and Naruto share another more intimate moment.

Family Kitsune

 

0

NarutoxHarem

00000000

Author's Note

0

Go on google, google red velvet dress, the seventh image. That is Lois's outfit.

0

Story Start

0

Lois knew it was going to take her some time to gather up money, find a good divorce lawyer, find a proper three bed-room house with a working bathroom and other commodities. Peter's shenanigans didn't make it easy, and she really didn't want to borrow any more money then she have too. It was going to take her months to get all her affairs in order so as such she decided to pretend nothing was wrong.

Thankfully Peter seemed to have been rather docile as of late. ''Peter I'm going to...my book club, remember to go to the P.T.A. meeting.''

''P.T.A. meeting, what are you high?'' he responded.

Lois had to repress the urge to snap at him as she bit her inner cheek. She really wish he wasn't so damn vulgar in front of the kids half the time. She felt the urge to respond 'not anymore, I crashed hours ago' only to realize how hypocritical it would have been if she had said that. Lois had taken to smoking Weed to calm her nerves; it wasn't like the situations the Griffin family got into were normal. ''By the way we're out of chips, cookies, and funny bones. I'm going to the book club and you are going to the meeting.'' she emphasized the last word with a glare as she adjusted the book on her arm. The Book Meeting was one of the few things she had that allowed her to take a break from the insanity that was her life.

Peter frowned before the clockworks in his head started turning and he turned to Brian. ''Hey Brian, how about you go to that meeting for me?'' he suggested.

With a look of disinterest he lowered his paper and replied, ''Yeeeah, I don't think so.''

''Come on buddy you owe me. You remember what I did for you last weak?'' he asked, bringing up the fact that Peter had joined in on the little sing performance Bran wanted to perform in the backyard. With a reluctant sigh Brian went along with the suggestion and went to the PTA meeting.

Meanwhile at Naruto's clinic the blond had just finished giving her a tour. She would be starting in a few days. They were casually chatting about nothing in particular. ''Can you believe my father actually got James Woods to fly down to oppose the name change of the local high-school?''

''To be honest, I'm not really surprised by anything people do. Though I suppose that's not the only thing?''

''No, Brian has told me that he has been hanging around the house. Scarily enough he's a lot like my dad. They even act a lot alike. I mean for god's sake he's even sleeping at the foot of a bed like a dog.''

Naruto stopped, which caused Meg to stop as well as he looked at her. ''What the hell is wrong with people? Is there something in the air I'm not aware of?''

''I don't know.'' she said with a shake of her head. This was just one of those things. Whatever was happening they were simply not going to get evolved.

Even if Peter wasn't willing to go to the P.T.A. meeting surely he knew how important today out of all days would be right? Sure she had been mad at him for the past few weeks of his unwillingness to do just about anything she asked, but maybe, just maybe he would remind her why she fell in love with him again.

Today was their anniversary and her husband surely wouldn't be that thoughtless considering the issues they were having.

That was the line of thought she had this morning when she woke up.

It was now late at night and she soon found that she had been too hopeful.

Lois didn't know what she expected. She should have realized without reminding him that he was going to forget. Frustration whirled inside the beautiful redhead as she walked out of the house, slamming the door behind her.

She was dressed in a pair of stilettos and a red velvet dress. Why? Why it was their anniversary, but as typical Peter rather get drunk and hang out with his friends then worry about the state of his marriage or his family. He always seemed to only care when it was blatant their was problems or he could lose them. If it was not apparent he was rather blaise about the situation.

Lois eventually resolved to leave the house and get some fresh air hoping by the time she got back Peter would be passed out. They had always gone through rough patches before, but after so much time it was beginning to really wear her down. She missed the days when she was only dating Peter and he made every effort to be with her and to make her happy.

Lois began to walk with no destination in mind. She had eventually arrived at a bar.

A half an hour had passed. Lois had a few drinks and had to beak a few hands of a gew guys that got too aggressive and wouldn't take no for an answer. Her feet was killing her so she slipped off her stilettos and left them on the stool next to her.

'Lois?'

The familiar voice drew her attention as she turned around.

"Oh, good evening Naruto." she remarked, the tone of sadness clear in her voice.

"What are you doing out here? Isn't tonight your anniversary?" Meg had kept a list of dates in which she could spend time away from home for reasons that was obvious. It was a minor discussion they had when he had seen the list of dates and asked about it.

"Yep," she answered bitterly and down her drink. It was down right gut punching down the young man who entered her life a few months ago was more aware to their anniversary then her husband of almost two decades.

The anger and the inebriation had made it difficult for Lois to keep control of her emotions.

'Where is your husband?'

'I don't know and I don't care. I don't know how much longer I can keep doing this. How much longer I can just keep forgiving him."

'The alcohol has really done a number on her.'

Seeing the tears that welled in her eyes, Naruto took a seat next to the lonely housewife and soothingly placed his hand over hers.

"I'm really sorry to hear that Lois. I can't say much on your marriage as I don't know it all too well, but I've met and known enough married couples in my lifetime to tell you that this isn't healthy. You're never going to be happy if the basis of your marriage is based on excitement or thrills. A marriage has to be built on mutual love and respect. Sometimes, some people aren't just meant to stay together. Some relationships just don't work out and people have to accept that simply loving someone isn't always enough. That the reality is you need to be happy and stable yourself as a person before you can truly have a happy and stable relationship." Naruto proceeded to move the glass in front of her away. "And that is something that more than a simple pep talk at a bar is going to fix. Anyway you still have two children you have to go back to. They're going to need at last one parent around to give them some form of stability. Now come on, I know a coffee shop that's still open. Let's get you sober."

Not waiting for her to answer, Naruto paid the tab and led Lois out of the bar. Naruto cracked the window a bit so the cool air could wash over Lois's skin as he drove.

'Thank you Naruto, I know you're probably only doing this for my daughter,'

Not taking his eyes off the road Naruto let out a sigh and assured her it was okay.

'I assure you Lois that I consider you a friend and I hate seeing anyone I am amiable with like this. "

"No wonder Meg is quite taken with you. It's hard to imagine you didn't have someone special in your life before moving here."

Naruto let out a heavy sigh as a wistful expression crossed his face. "I did...once." the undertone fo his statement heavily hinted that the person was no longer in his life.

"I'm...I'm sorry I didn't..."

Naruto cut her off with a soft gesture of understanding. "It's...its not something I liked to talk about. She was wonderful...the first to ever love me like that. She was...one of a kind. As much as I want to I don't believe I'll ever love anyone as much as I did her, but I know she wouldn't want me to live on and being unable to move on so I do try and find someone else I could be happy with. But, I never quite click with someone when I try you know, so I keep my options open. I'm just not fully ready to commit to a monogamous relationship and I let every woman I get involved with know that before we try anything. Meg has not so surprisingly been the most open to this arrangement out of everyone I've dated so far."

Considering the undercurrent of issues that she suffered it was no surprise that she was accepting of the arrangement. Lois wasn't sure how to respond to that so she remained silent.

"We're here."

Half an hour later the two of them were immersed in conversation. Lois was a bit more stable and sobered up. Lois noted how nice it was not to be able to have a decent and intelligent conversation. She felt comfortable enough to where she had gotten some things off her chest.

When Naruto insisted on getting to know Lois and trying to understand how the woman in front of him could have done what she did to Meg the past two years the topic of discussion got heavy. Like how some of her bolder behaviors and actions were in response to defiance of her father. The more he prodded and learned the better he got to understand the redhead.

Sure, he felt a fair bit guilty using low grade hypnotic techniques to make the woman more suggestible and forth coming, but he needed to make sure that he was getting completely honest answers from her. Realizing it would be dawn in a few hours Naruto suggested he would drop her back off at home.

As they exited the coffee shop Naruto could feel a deep gaze. He paused and felt a tingle as he felt a hand rest on his shoulder.

'Lois…' he began, 'Lois…what-" He was caught off guard as the woman threw herself at him. Her lips passionately claiming his as they slam into his car.

One thing was certain. He was not expecting for his night to turn out like this.


End file.
